Understand My Gender!
by Darkflowerofheaven
Summary: I blame Nathaniel for why I did it. Him and Kitty were arguing nonstop about the problems their gender had and well...It's easier for them to understand if they were the gender themselves, right?
**:Okay! So this was a request by a fan, and I was very happy to receive it because it was the first one I've gotten for The Bartimaeus Trilogy. I'm not a huge fan of this pairing and will probably throw in a hint of BartxNat, but it is mainly NatxKitty. I hope this doesn't disappoint since it's only a oneshot. Please enjoy!:**

The polished work room surrounded the three people in the room, the glass window behind a wooden desk revealing a dreary scene as the sky sobbed endlessly. Two of the people there were looking at each other with a rather annoyed expression, one sitting at a desk with a writing utensil in their grip and the other standing with their arms crossed.

While _I_ sat in a plush chair to the side, flipping through a newspaper nonchalantly as I tried to drown out the two individuals conversation. I lifted my eyes from a sports article, lowering the spectacles I had placed on Ptolemy's face.

Perhaps saying conversation was a bit much..

After all they were screaming at each other for about ten minutes now.

Allow me to catch you up on the current situation right now. Here Nathaniel and I were busy with some new propaganda for the people. (This was now more in terms of searching for any loose spirit-human hybrid and trying to band together people with resistance to aid in the search, with _my_ assistance we were doing quite well.) Seeing as Kitty was a voice of the common folk, both him and I figured that she would be able to help us.

Sadly, she had responded that she couldn't because of a certain problem all women have and was in too much pain. Nathaniel had immediately questioned on what is was, feeling concerned for the poor girl, while I knew exactly what was wrong. The kid probably never heard of what she was going through, or never cared to find out anything about the female gender. (Don't know what I'm talking about? Let's see...It goes by a few names and phrases; Being visited by Mother Nature, The Red Flood, Hell's Gate, Bloody Buddy, Shark Week, The Crimson Wave, Massacre at the Y, Code Red, Leak Week, Congratulations you're not pregnant...Sorry, not putting you off your tea, am I?)

All men know not ask what's wrong with a woman _after_ they basically told you why they're in pain. If a girl tells you "I'm having a girly problem." I'm more than positively sure that most men would know _exactly_ what they were saying and they would back away slowly. (-And/or run the other way and not come back until a week later, that's what an old master of mine did to his daughter. I remember he had punished me for laughing, although I really didn't deserve it, I mean _you_ probably would've laughed too if you saw an old man dash to a window and almost fall out of it.)

Obviously Kitty was one of the girls that would be insulted if a man were to ask what was wrong, which is understandable I suppose, because she had began screaming over the phone about how insensitive dear Nathaniel was to how she was at the moment and how she didn't want to be bothered for a while, and then hung up on the prat.

This resulted in him telling me to go fetch her.

So I had flew over there and knocked at her door of her new home that Nat had bought her. (Wasn't big, but it suited the girl just fine.) She had assumed that he would send me after her apparently, because she had stomped out, fully dressed, and told me to lead the way. The girl was scary in her own mundane way.

So now we were here, the two yelling about how little things I could care less about. Human affairs were always boring to me, yet when it involved _these_ two it was somewhat entertaining.

"You don't understand how much pain I'm going through!" Kitty screamed, clenching at her stomach.

"I apologize for being _concerned_ for your health, Ms. Jones." Nathaniel spoke through gritted teeth. "I wanted to make sure you were-"

"So you sent your demon after me to _drag_ me out of my house?!"

"Hey now, we banned that word a _looong_ time ago." I interrupted, straightening the newspaper and looking back at it. Oh, look! A new kid got kidnapped, goody.

"From what I heard from Bartimaeus," Nathaniel lowered his eyes to his work. "He didn't drag you, you walked out of your house willingly."

"Because I knew I would have to come here anyway." She let out a small groan. "I have no desire to be humiliated in front of my neighbors by allowing myself to be dragged across a concrete sidewalk."

" _That_ would make you bleed more than you are currently, Kitty." I interrupted again. "Also would hurt, I think."

"Wait, bleeding?" Nathaniel's eyes shot up. "Where are you bleeding?"

I started laughing, nearly dropping the newspaper as Kitty's face flared up and her eyes narrowed even further. Oh god, the kid was so innocent it was almost cute for his age.

"What's so funny?!" Nathaniel turned to me, before looking back to Kitty and backing up a little in his chair. "What's wrong with you? I was just-"

"I can't believe you!" Kitty yelled. "Who would dare ask a _girl_ that! Where do you _think_ I'm bleeding?!"

"Well, I don't know." Nathaniel admitted. "Your arm, perhaps?"

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" Kitty groaned. "You're telling me you don't know what all girls go through each month?"

Nathaniel shook his head, while I had to sit up and wipe a tear from my eye. Dear god, that's priceless. The boy turned his eyes to me.

"Girl's bleed every month?" Nathaniel questioned.

"Yes, they do." I responded politely. "Every month for one week they go through a bleeding process, this causes them to have mood swings and cramps, most of the time."

"I see..." Nathaniel thought for a second, before shrugging and returning his eyes to his work. "Doesn't sound that bad."

" _What_?" Kitty hissed. "It doesn't sound bad? It's horrid!"

"Yes, well..." Nathaniel brushed his shoulder off. "Just because you're bleeding doesn't mean you can't help me with my work, after all I was bleeding all the way to the point I had to rid London of Nouda."

"You _also_ had Bartimaeus inside you!"

"Please refrain from using vulgar wordplay." Nathaniel said, scribbling something down. "You'll put disgusting images in Bartimaeus' head."

" _You're_ the one who's thinking it, Natty boy." I winked, chuckling to myself. It was true, the kid hated horrible wordplay that made something sound intimate. I didn't mind though, I had plenty of worse things to say yet I kept them to myself.

"You don't understand how much pain a woman goes through each month, _Mandrake_." Kitty sneered.

Ouch.

I saw Nathaniel's face become sour at the sound of his fake name. Ever since he revealed his birth name to Kitty and I, he had requested that if we were alone we would refer to him as Nathaniel and not John. If we were in fellow magician's company, however, we had to call him his official name.

Using his official name while we were alone?

That never worked out well.

"And _you,_ " Nathaniel placed his pen down, folding his hands on his desk. "don't seem to understand that _men_ go through some problems of their own as well, Ms. Jones."

" _Women_ go through more trouble."

" _Men_ do, actually."

"You wouldn't know because _you're_ not a girl."

"Likewise. You wouldn't know, either, because _you're_ not a boy."

I don't know why I thought this, but seeing as I held both of their birth name's in my possession, I could do a lot of things to them that I couldn't do to any other. Among those little things was an action that would last until tomorrow morning and would provide quite a good lesson to the two. Now, I didn't need their permission to go through with this, although I should probably...

I skipped the asking bit, simply smirking as I whistled softly and tilted my newspaper up more, snapping my fingers and watching as a blue smoke took over Kitty's body, and a red one taking over Nathaniel's.

()()()()()()()()()()

Nathaniel had began to panic when he saw a crimson smoke flowing over him, he felt his body changing, scaring him but not allowing him to scream. He felt his torso becoming heavier, and something about his bottom half becoming lighter. Was his hair growing faster? He closed his eyes, barely able to register what was happening to him or what was happening to Kitty. A smoke had went over her as well, a sudden worry swept over him, getting rid of his momentary anger.

He heard himself let out a gasp, as he held his body tightly and could feel something restricting his ability to hold his torso tightly. Something was blocking his arms. His body become hot, and cooled off within seconds as the smoke cleared from his person and allowed him to breathe.

He was too scared to open his eyes, he felt smaller for some reason. He could register that his waist had gotten slimmer, what had happened to him?

He heard a loud, deep yell come from across him where Kitty had stood and opened his eyes. He didn't know what to say at what he saw.

A young gentleman stood before him. His face handsomely formed, his brown hair neatly arranged and his outfit, which oddly resembled Kitty's attire, gripped him tightly, yet did not seem out of place. The man looked to Nathaniel and his expression turned to one out of shock, his cheeks turned red.

"W-What..." The man blinked at the sound of his voice, touching his torso and looking over himself. He rose his eyes back to Nathaniel. "N-Nathaniel?"

The magician looked at him confused. How did the man know his name and why was he staring at him like that? Where had Kitty gone?

"Where's-" Nathaniel's eyes widened. The voice that had come out was high pitched and, unmistakably, feminine. He rose a hand to his lips, looking down at his feet, only to see two small lumps on his chest. "What happened to me?!"

He heard a sharp wolf whistle to the side and whipped his head toward a chair, in it resting a smiling Djinni. "Well, don't you make a _ferocious_ female, Nat?" It turned its eyes to Kitty. "And you make quite a _handsome_ man, Kitty."

Nathaniel opened his mouth- "Oh! You can't see yourselves, can you?" Bartimaeus spoke, throwing the newspaper to the side and clapping his hands together. "Well, we can't have _that,_ now can we?" It snapped its fingers and a mirror appeared before the man, who apparently was Kitty... "Go on. Have a look."

Nathaniel moved himself slowly to where the man stood, both of them looking in the mirror. He felt his breath catch in his throat.

In the mirror stood a petite girl, her hair boyishly cut in a military style, her eyes icy blue, her figure was that of an hourglass and she...Honestly, in Nathaniel's opinion the girl was quite pretty, but the problem with that thought was...

"I-Is that..." Nathaniel spoke, watching the girl copy him. "You're kidding, right?"

"No way..." The man, who Nathaniel now knew was no one other than Kitty. "This is a joke..."

"Afraid not, kids." Bartimaeus laughed. "You two were at each other's throats about not knowing anything about being the other gender, correct? _Well_...I believe thanks are in order.

"Bartimaeus!"

"Oh come now, don't yell at me. Like I said before, Natty boy, it's not as if you're _ugly_. You're cute, and you've got such a nice looking man alongside you."

"You'll pay for this!"

"Don't get your panties in a twist." Bartimaeus waved dismissively. "This only lasts until morning anyway, so calm down."

"Morning, huh?" Kitty breathed out, surprisingly calm as she took in the situation.

Nathaniel couldn't fathom this. He had work to do _and_ he had a meeting with Farrar this afternoon to deal with some newly captured hybrids! What was he going to do? He couldn't approach her as a girl!

"By the way, you two might want to go to the bathroom." The Djinni spoke. "Kitty, I would go remove something from your lower quarters, and Nathaniel I would recommend asking Kitty for something to _place_ in yours."

"Excuse me?" Nathaniel gasped out, he stole a glance in Kitty's direction who had began to grin like a sly cat.

"You're an evil creature, you know that?" Kitty laughed, pointing at Bartimaeus. It shrugged and winked at her.

"You know you love me." It laughed, shooing the two gender swapped adults away.

Nathaniel sheepishly nodded, going with Kitty and doing as the Djinni said.

()()()()()()()()()()

"Okay, so here's the deal." Bartimaeus spoke, having taken Nathaniel's seat at the desk and smiling at the two.

Kitty was feeling only a few things at the moment; One was that she was thankful that she had worn a pad and she had brought a spare, two was the fact it was funny to see Nathaniel freak out over their little predicament and three was how confused she was about how the male body worked.

She thought it would be easy, she just lost her chest and gained a stick that should have been easy to handle. Yet it felt so weird, it was as if she had a weight on her body the entire time, not that it was heavy, but it still felt odd. She wasn't embarrassed to see the male genital region, she had seen it when Bartimaeus appeared before her as a naked Minotaur, so it didn't bother her.

"Nat here has a meeting with Ms...Police girl." The Djinni rolled his eyes. "So I'm going to wear Nathaniel's guise – If I don't it'll make you look suspicious, kid – Kitty you'll pretend to be my temporary assistance for today. While, Nat will hide in the closet for a couple hours."

"Bartimaeus..."

"It's a joke. You'll be the girl I promised to take to the theater soon." Kitty watched Nathaniel's face turn bright red before Bartimaeus spoke up once more. "I'm not actually taking you there, so lighten up a little."

"And you say this only lasts until tomorrow morning?" Kitty asked for reassurance. Bartimaeus nodded at her. "Okay, so when does she get here?"

"In about an hour." Nathaniel sighed, standing up and dusting off her legs. "We'll need to come up with new names for the mean time, I suppose."

Kitty hadn't thought of that, yet it would make sense. Not many men went around being called Kitty... "We'll also need some new clothing," He added on. "A girl in big suit and me, a man, being in tight trousers doesn't look right."

"What're you talking about? Nathaniel goes about in tight clothing all the time."

"Would you prefer I didn't wear anything?!"

"I've seen you naked a few times and wanted to gauge my eyes out. So _please_ keep your clothes on."

Kitty didn't want to ask and let out a groan, feeling a deep feeling in his throat as he did so. He had an Adams apple now, so He guessed that's what the feeling was.

Nathaniel let out a sigh, running a hand through her hair. "I guess my name will be Natalie."

"Boring, but it works." Bartimaeus commented. "It's going to be harder to come up with one for Kitty though, any preferences?"

Kitty shrugged. "Ken."

"Just Ken?"

"Yeah, seems easy enough to remember."

"Alright, so you'll be Natalie and Ken." Bartimaeus stood up, dusting his hands off and looking around. "I'll go look for some clothes for you two, shouldn't take me long. Don't kill each other while I'm gone, okay?"

Kitty watched as the Djinni winked at them, disappearing in a puff of smoke and leaving him and Nathaniel alone. He saw her wince as she grabbed at her pants with a huff.

"This... _thing_ is uncomfortable." She mumbled. "How do you go about wearing it all the time?"

"What're you talking about?" Kitty asked.

"That object you're making me wear..." Nathaniel adjusted her pants again. "And my stomach hurts..."

"That would be a pad _and_ you're having cramps." Kitty smirked. "Told you they don't feel too good."

"God..." She placed herself down in a chair, drawing her knees to her chest and burying her face in her knees. "Don't laugh at me. I'm in pain right now."

"Good to see it." He restrained a chuckle, turning his head to the desk and grabbing at a nearby paper.

They stayed in these positions for a good fifteen minutes. Nathaniel had sat curled up in a ball, groaning louder by the minute and Kitty just maneuvered himself to a different chair to flip through the paper, looking up every now and then to laugh at Nathaniel's predicament. Bartimaeus had showed up, looking at them with a knowing look and threw two bag of clothes on the floor.

"The white bag is for Natalie, the blue one is for Ken." Bartimaeus announced, waiting for them to get up and move. Kitty did so happily, while Nathaniel sat there, glaring above her knees.

"Make me move and I'll set the Shriveling Fire on you."

"That only works if I've refused to do an order, Nat." Bartimaeus moved slowly over to the girl. "Now get up and put some new clothes on. You'll be surprised to find I even went as far as to get some nice little dresses."

"Sod off."

"Your funeral." Kitty rose an amused eyebrow, watching the Djinni lift the girl out of the chair and throw her over its shoulder with ease. The girl began to yell, beating on the back of it. Bartimaeus leaned down and grabbed the white bag, sending a smile in Kitty's way and making way for a different room.

()()()()()()()()()

Nathaniel wanted to throw iron, or silver, or _anything_ at his servant. This was humiliating in every possible way! She glared at the mirror, finding himself in a lemon colored dress that went to her knees, on her legs were knee high white stockings and on her feet were white flats. Out of all outfits, why did the spirit make him wear _this_ one?

"There's a little white bow in here to go with it." Bartimaeus searched through the bag. "Want it? It'll be cute."

"Bite me."

"Careful there, love." It threw the bag to the side of the room. It wasn't a fairly large one, it seemed more like a small work room a secretary would use. He wondered how he never noticed he had this room in his home. "Don't want that pompous attitude of yours to soil that pretty new face you got there."

"I didn't want it in the first place!" She snapped. "This is completely idiotic and unnecessary! Why must I go through this?!"

"You and Kitty were going on and on about-"

"I know that part!"

"Then there's no other reason, and Kitty's going through this too, you know. And she's handling it _far_ better than you from what I can see."

" _She_ doesn't have to deal with suddenly growing lumps on her chest, or this pain in my stomach right now!"

"You're right!" Bartimaeus clapped once, a mocking smile on its face. "She was dealing with those lumps and pain her _entire life_."

Nathaniel's rage faded slowly, taking in the words. It was right...If this was what Kitty had been feeling, it must have felt horrible. She slid down on her knees, looking down and feeling horrible all of a sudden. She didn't know Kitty felt this way, she had the sudden urge to apologize, to tell Kitty that she was sorry and that she would try to help her get over the pain and-

"Besides, she's dealing with a stick now. So you're pretty even for the moment." Bartimaeus leaned against the wall.

"Stick?" Nathaniel blinked, standing back up. His face became red as he contemplated the word. "Bartimaeus!"

"What? It's a hassle this thing is, what is with humans and their unneeded body parts anyway? I mean – look, see? It does nothing, it just flops around like-"

"Put that back!"

"What? It's not like you haven't seen one before, you had one. And since I have to _be_ you, I'll have to take on your size anyway."

"Like you would know!"

"I would actually, I've seen you nude quite a lot, like I previously mentioned, and hated it each time. Honestly, I need to remember not to enter your bathroom without knocking first."

"I wasn't doing anything bad..."

"Releasing yellow liquid is bad enough for me, it's revolting."

"Enough! Now stop playing with it and put it back!"

"This distracts you, does it?"

"Of course not! It's just weird to see you twirling it around like its some sort of baton!"

"Uh huh, sure." Bartimaeus covered it with a smile. "You know, since we're on the topic of _sticks_ , there is one way to get rid of that period pain of yours."

"Period pain?" Nathaniel scrunched her nose up.

"Yes," The Djinni looked to the door. "I'm sure Kitty wouldn't mind helping you with this problem, although since this only lasts for a day it would help her more if _you_ did the action to _her_ after you two were the correct gender."

"What are you talking about?"

"I forget that you don't get too much play in your line of work."

"You know what." Nathaniel pushed past the Djinni, storming out of the room. "I don't want to know, I'm going back to Kitty."

()()()()()()()()()()

Kitty was uncomfortable. He had done as Bartimaeus said and changed into some new clothing, this being a simple white t-shirt and brown trousers. He had began to walk back to Nathaniel's work room, but on the way he had run into a long brown haired girl, one that he remembered had not been on too friendly terms with him during the attack on London.

She had looked him up and down, smiling flirtatiously at him and stepping closer with a greeting. Kitty responded politely, backing up a little as the girl came even _closer_. She smelled of fruit, pomegranate and strawberry flooding his nostrils as she then began to talk to him.

"I don't think I've seen you around here before..." She giggled. "What's your name?" She held a folder in her arms, holding it to her chest as she batted her eyelashes at him slowly.

"Uh...Ken..." Kitty answered, feeling sweat build up on the back of his neck. This didn't feel right. "H-Have you any business with me?"

"Well, no not really." The girl admitted. "But I could, it's a shame I have a meeting with someone though...I'd have liked to spend more time with you." She drew her wrist up to her line of sight, smiling wider as she looked at the time. "I would have been twenty minutes early to the meeting anyway, may I distract you in the meantime?"

"I have some errands to do, Ms..." Kitty trailed off, forgetting the girl's name. She wasn't doing what he thought she was doing, was she? He felt himself back up more, turning to the side and cursing as he felt a wall fast approaching his back.

"Jane." She replied. "Jane Farrar."

"I see..." Kitty knew this girl, and this made him freak out even more. This was wrong on so many levels.

"Perhaps you've heard of me?" She giggled. "I'm quite famous around here, being minister of the night police and all."

"Yes I have, it's a honor to meet you." He felt the wall hit his back. Farrar stepped closer, looking up at him with an odd look in her eye.

"You're quite attractive, you know that?"

"Well, thank you, but-"

"Perhaps Mandrake wouldn't be _too_ concerned if I were a bit late. I could show you a nice little cafe nearby."

"That sounds lovely, however I am afraid-"

"You're so flustered, that's what's so cute about you. And you're new here, right? I'll-"

"Ken!" A voice called out, Kitty and Farrar looked to the side. A dark skinned boy with a bored eye and a stern, cute girl stood side by side. The girl pouted, her cheeks red before she moved forward, the dark boy now maneuvering around and standing to the side.

"I've been looking for you!" She said, her dress complimenting her pale skin well. She glared at Farrar, not taking notice of how Kitty seemed to be stunned into silence. "You shouldn't be going off with other girls, you know."

"Well, I-"

"Who's this?" Farrar spat, tearing herself away from Kitty. "A friend of yours?"

"Ah, yes." Kitty said quickly. "She's my..." He couldn't believe he was going to say this. "sweetheart."

Farrar looked at him with a shocked eye, glaring as the girl reached over and wrapped her arms around Kitty's right one with a smile.

"We were supposed to go on a date today, remember darling?" She reached up, placing a kiss on Kitty's cheek. "Also, we had to inform a girl that Mr. Mandrake couldn't make it in today."

"Mandrake..?" Farrar breathed out.

"Yes." The girl smiled smugly. "He's a close friend of mine, you see. And he had an appointment with a group of commoners to help recruit, he figured it would be better to be in the streets to recruit than to write."

Farrar said nothing, before throwing her nose up in the air and stomping past the three that stood there. As soon as she was out of earshot, Bartimaeus started laughing hysterically.

"I-I can't believe-!" The Djinni gripped its stomach as Nathaniel tore herself away from Kitty's arm. "Natty boy, you belong in theater! That was beautiful! I had no idea you were so good at lying, then again being a magician I'm not surprised, but still!"

"Shut up." Nathaniel spat. "Kitty, are you-"

Kitty was staring down at Nathaniel, her cheeks and ears red from embarrassment. She hadn't been kissed by Nathaniel before, and even though he was a girl at the moment it didn't change the fact that she _was_ him. She looked away, she was usually better than this at hiding her emotions. Was this a side effect of being a guy? And why did her loins feel warm?

Bartimaeus trailed his eyes down Kitty's person, his eyes widening and laughing even more. "K-Kitty you! Y-You've got to be _kidding_ me!"

Nathaniel looked at the Djinni in confusion, before taking a look over Kitty herself. She saw the problem immediately. Her cheeks lit up, mouth opening a little.

"Kitty, is that-?"

"Stop staring, you idiots!" Kitty whispered harshly. "I didn't do it on purpose!"

"Well I know, but still you're..."

"I know what it is! I don't know what to do!"

"T-Try...Try-!"

"Will you silence your infernal giggling?!"

"Try a cold shower!"

"Everyone in the room, _now_!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()

After Natty Boy's little act and Kitty's...predicament was over and done with. (Kitty was sorted out by me talking about past wars and horrible tortures I had to help carry out, Nathaniel seemed both intrigued _and_ disgusted, while Kitty was the same and thankfully calming down.) The day had gone on smoothly. (Although I was a bit saddened that I wasn't able to pull off the Nathaniel guise idea, Farrar arriving early had ruined that for me.)

Nathaniel had had to deal with cramps, to this I had suggested many things, (One of the suggestions I had mentioned gained the appearance of two flustered kids and another worked up Kitty, I had told her about a fight I had in Egypt to calm her down.) the solution we made was him doing was weird stretches and me locating a chocolate of some sort for him, Kitty had recommended this.

Kitty had seemed to get a grip of going about with a stick in her drawers, and after the past two, or three, situations she had calmed down nicely and was able to control it. The two had began to talk and acted as if nothing was wrong the entire time. _I_ thought I had done a job well done on making them get to understand the other's gender related problems.

"It's almost midnight, you two." I announced, watching as they looked over some papers together. The position they were in was oddly romantic, Kitty was in a loveseat, holding the paper while Nathaniel sat next to him and leaned over him a little as she placed a hand on his upper thigh. They were disgustingly cute.

"We've still work to do, Bartimaeus." Nathaniel called out, Kitty nodded in agreement, moving the paper to the back to view the next one.

I stood up. "I don't care if you have to save the world right now. You two need rest if you're to recover _completely_ in the morning."

That got their attention.

"What's that mean?" Nathaniel asked.

"If you two don't get your sorry butts to bed, I can't guarantee you'll be completely restored to your previous state." I placed my hands on my hips. "Now, it's _time_ for _bed_."

Luckily, they went to the bedroom without question. Sadly for them, there was only one bed in the whole damned house. Which meant they had to sleep _together_.

"I-I'll take the couch." Kitty volunteered. "This isn't my home anyway."

"No." I argued. "I have to keep you two in one place to ensure that you two are in well enough condition when you wake up."

"Bartimaeus..." Nathaniel whined.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't be a baby, now come on. Get, you two can just sleep in your clothes, but take off your shoes, I don't think Nathaniel would want dirt in his bed. Good. Now get."

I walked over to a stool, placing myself in it and crossing my arms as I focused on something _other_ than the two people in bed with each other. I knew they wouldn't do anything bad in there, its just I didn't care and also since Nathaniel was still a feared magician by some, it would do be some good to remain on watch.

I did this for about five minutes before I got bored.

Which apparently was enough time for them to go to sleep.

I stood up, about to go get a book to read or something before I heard the shuffling of the blankets. I turned my head, eyes widening at the sight.

Kitty had reached his hand over Nathaniel's waist and pulled her to his chest, effectively spooning the girl. I didn't know whether to be disgusted or to Aww at the sight. Instead, I decided I was going to annoy them when they woke up.

I turned myself into a small cat, jumping onto their pillows and, making sure they were sleeping, laid myself above their heads. In the middle of the night I would roll over into their faces and wake them up. I couldn't wait to see their reaction.

 **:That wasn't as KittyxNat as I hoped it would be, but it's the best I could do. Thank for the request, I hope this was okay! Please review!:**


End file.
